User blog:VanXFiona/Jay Anne (Neo Fuzors)
Jay Anne Kathleen (or Jay Anne) is a fictional character of the novelization story Zoids: Neo Fuzors. She is the main female protagonist of the story. :NOTE: This character is only a fanfic based in Neo Fuzors. Overview Much of Jay Anne's past is unknown, but known as a girlfriend of one of the main characters, Robertson. In the second part of the story, she encounters a mysterious man who is known as the infamous [[User blog:VanXFiona/Pat (Neo Fuzors)|"Red Comet"]], who had won several Zoid battles around the city. Her first encounter with Pat makes her affraid of Zoids and distrust to Zi-Fighters. But later changes when Pat and her boyfriend (now former), Robertson settled their rivalry in a Zoid battle. After their intense battle, Pat and Robertson became friends and formed the Alpha Guardians (Guardian Team), she joins with Pat and Robertson as a medic and crew member. In every part of the story, Jay Anne becomes attracted to Pat's ability as a Zoid pilot. She later has feelings for Pat, and she later ends up following Pat throughout the story. Their love made them inseparable in most occasions. She later in inherited the honorary title Red Comet from Pat. After the Zoid battles, both Pat and Jay Anne defeated the rogue Gilvader, with Zero Falcon's Strike Laser Claw - Sekiha Love Love Tenkyouken; it is unclear Jay Anne joined with Pat's adventures. Personality Jay Anne is shown to have a less energetic demeanor. And is naturally talented in emotional and psychological manipulation to people, she even manipulates her former lover, Robertson of defeating Pat for her own personal glory. She is also shown to have a general distrust toward Zi-Fighters, including Pat; which resulted her fear over Zoids. She presents herself has a carefree and a snobbish woman. She revealed herself to be the least courageous, fearful, mentally/emotionally fragile, manipulative, jealous, and spiteful person. Her hate and fear of Zoids and Zi-Fighters was shown in the earlier events of Neo Fuzors as she at times freaks out in the presence of a Zi-Fighter. She's capable of extending her emotional insecurities onto others, inciting public unrest amongst her peers; she's also capable of using her womanly charms to emotionally manipulate people to do her bidding. Most of the time, her personality can be compared to a grudge-wielding Pat, that she had never took advantage with. She is more a forgiving woman, she merely apologizes for her mistakes on both Pat and Robertson, but Robertson dumped her for manipulating him emotionally. Overall, she is a kind and caring person, she even cares for her family, friends and her two lovers as well. She later fell in love to Pat, she understands all of his sufferings regarding the painful past he experienced. She does have a tendency to sense on Pat's emotions and feelings; for some reasons she had accepted him for who he is. When she enters the Red Comet state, her combat skills increase vastly and she becomes more confident and mature in battle, as seen from her taunting of Keanne. Her voice becomes noticeably deeper and she does have a tendency to display a flirtatious and fearsome look on her face when taunting opponents. Jay Anne's relationship with Pat is compared to Reese's relationship with Raven in Guardian Force. Appearance Jay Anne's appearance is based from Flay Allster from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. But she usually wears a pink dress. But in combat, she usually wears the combat outfit similar to Pat's. Jay Anne is usually wearing a necklace depicting a Neo Zeon insignia and later lends it to Pat. She has a long brown hair, along with a long ponytail, and actually has braces and her lips are usually pink. Her eye color is black. Ability as a Zoid pilot Jay Anne is never shown piloting a Zoid but an Arosaurer in a flashback. But it was destroyed by a rampaging Liger Zero, belonging to Pat. But in later parts of the story, she goes as a co-pilot with Pat's Liger Zero. On Pat's behalf, she also took piloting his Liger Zero Falcon, she even mastered the Liger Zero Falcon's ultimate attack - Sekiha Tenkyoken. Although on Pat's behalf, Jay Anne is a less average pilot, and tends to charge recklessly into combat. Relationships Jay Anne has formed her own relationships in the story; Pat: Jay Anne met Pat in an unfriendly start. He looked down on Jay Anne, while Jay Anne distrusts him, for she is aware that Pat is also a Zi-Fighter. And on the other hand, Pat also intended to kill her in vain. But later, it changed when she is attracted to his ability as a Zoid pilot. She later ends up following Pat throughout the story, The two are shown developing feelings in the middle and later parts of the story. Jay Anne can also sense on what Pat feels regarding his past. Jay Anne later inherited Pat's Red Comet persona, making her the Red Comet '''II. Her relationship with Pat has a striking resemblance to Reese's relationship with Raven. '''Robertson: Jay Anne deeply cares for Robertson, she even manipulates him of defeating Zi-Fighters, like Pat for herself. But, their relationship was terminated when she does this. But they do appear in mutual respective terms. Mina: Jay Anne and Mina are friends. Jovie: Jay Anne is also friends with Jovie. Jovie sometimes becomes overprotected to Jay Anne when they come across to Pat. Keanne: Jay Anne considers Keanne as a rival for Pat. But when Keanne is killed in her battle with Pat, she even tells Jay Anne that she is chosen to protect Pat at times of troubles. But when Keanne was found alive along with an Energy Liger at her disposal, the two later remained in respective terms. Aliases *Kathleen (by Pat at first) *JAK (acronymed as Jay Anne Kathleen; by Robertson, Mina, and Jovie; by Pat once) *Princess (by Robertson, Pat once) *My Woman/Mate (by Robertson) *Babe (by Robertson and Pat) *Woman (by Pat) *You (by Pat instead using her name) *Old hag (by Pat as he tearfully insulted her regarding his deceased mother) Quotes *(To Robertson) "You just can't let this guy stay here, he cannot be trusted." *(To Pat) "A Zi-Fighter like yourself can't be trusted. All you care about is violence!" *(To Pat) "Who gave you the right to judge?" *(To Pat) "Tell me, Pat. Is this what you really mean as 'justice'?" *(To Pat) "What are you sitting there, why are you dead inside?! I just wanted you to acknowledge me!" *(To Pat) "I know how you feel. You just want to prove yourself to show justice... I am here, I'm not leaving on your side." *(To Pat) "I... love you." *(To Pat) "I'm so happy..." *(To Pat) "You don't have to cry anymore. Because, you are already growing up. You don't have to give up yet. Besides, your mother is watching you and will wait for you soon." *(To Pat) "Pat, I just wanted to say I..." *(To Pat) "Hey! That's my line!" *(To Pat) "I will be always a mother and a sister to you. As long my feelings will protect you." *(To Jovie, Mina, and Jennifer, telling about Pat) "I know what's gotten into that guy, he's totally determined to protect people at his own will." *(About Pat) "Why would he said a thing that he can't live without his mother? It's just a sad thing." * Trivia *Jay Anne is based on "Fiona" Elisi Linette and Reesefrom Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force *Jay Anne's alter-ego, the "''Red Comet ''(II)" is based on Naomi Fluegel from Zoids: New Century Zero. *Jay Anne's theme song in the story is also "Like Yesterday", the ending theme in Neo Fuzors. While Pat's theme song is "Ash Like Snow", which are both performed by the Brilliant Green. *She was dumped by her lover Robertson in Chapter 2 and 3, and starts a relationship with Pat from Chapter 24 onwards. Category:Blog posts